1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to testing apparatuses, particularly, testing apparatus used for testing touch screens.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens have been widely used in portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones). The touch screens usually need to be tested, which is typically carried our manually by test operators using touching pens.
Specifically, the touching pen is operated to touch the touch screen. If the touch screen has some area not workable and the area is touched by the touching pen, the area will be identified by an electronically-controlled system giving an alarm-like signal. The touch pen electrically connects the electronically-controlled system. However, this testing method is time-consuming and prone to error after the repeated operations.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.